Dyskusja:Pożegnanie Bohatera
No dobra, przejdę od razu do oceny, bez żadnych wstępów. Na początek fabuła. Ogólnie to opowiadanie traktuje o walce z Marendarem, który przy użyciu swojej armii Baterra podbija kolejne wioski/grody, jak zakładam, Nowego Metru Nui. Zacznę od tego, że pacing, tempo FFa jest dość słabe - jest zbyt rwące, wszystko dzieje się po prostu za szybko. Cała akcja z Marendarem wygląda jak przyjęcie i wykonywanie questa. Niedawno został tu skończony inny FF, gdzie jego wydarzenia również przypominały rozwiązywanie questów, ale tam przynajmniej była jakaś fabularna otoczka, która starała się wcielić tego questa w historię. A tutaj dosłownie przychodzi jakaś losowa Matoranka, daje Kaiiowi questa, on czyta go na głos i ot tak przyjmuje, bez żadnego wyjaśnienia, a potem jeszcze dostaje nawet dwóch, też losowych typków do swojego party. Później jest ten sam problem - gdy akcja przenosi się do Jallera, wszyscy Inika/Mahri już nie żyją i mija zaledwie parę chwil, a pojawiają się tam już nasi bohaterowie, potem szybko fabuła przechodzi do pierwszej walki z Marendarem i tak dalej. Gdyby opowiadanie tu i ówdzie zwolniło, choćby na przykład pokazało śmierci Inika/Mahri, pacing tylko by na tym skorzystał i pomogłoby to w rozwiązaniu kolejnego problemu fabuły. Mianowicie, nie ma żadnego build-upu do wydarzeń, one się po prostu... dzieją. Jeśli nie ma build-upu, zarysowanych stawek itd. to następnym wydarzeniom będzie brakowało, nie wiem, impaktu (?). I tak też jest tutaj, punktem kulminacyjnym FFa jest obrona Po-Metru przed wojskami Marendara, tylko, że, no, nie obchodziło mnie to. Ot, kolejny zakręt na tym rollercoasterze. Ogólnie FF sprawia wrażenie jakby części większego FFa, aniżeli pełnoprawnej, osobnej historii. Opowiadanie powinno skupić się wpierw na zbudowaniu podwalin do ostatecznej walki z Marendarem - jakoś przedstawić bohaterów, zarysować ich relacje, bo (do czego przejdę jeszcze później) kiepsko z tym, zwłaszcza, że pacing pozostawia wiele do życzenia. Dobra, spójrzmy teraz na jakieś szczególne elementy fabuły. Na przykład na wątek z Kaiiem i jego przeszłością. Prolog jest... w sumie żaden. I nie działa. Rozumiem, że to miał być tajemniczy i misterny prolog, który funkcjonuje jako foreshadowing do późniejszych części i ma zaciekawić, rozumiem ten zamiar, ale tutaj to trochę nie pykło. Spędziłem parę bitych minut dosłownie na tym, by poczytać jak sobie lawa płynie, a potem... nic z tego nie wynikło i prolog się skończył. Serio, gdybym miał zrobić streszczenie tej części FFa, to mógłbym napisać: "Lawa sobie płynęła po Vulcanusie, a jakaś grupka stała i oddychała ciężko". Gdyby dorzucić tym postaciom jakiś dialog, kwestie, które wskazywałyby jakoś na to, co oni tam robią, albo przynajmniej sugerowało, to wrażenie byłoby lepsze i sam prolog nie wydawałby się, nie wiem, zbędny (?). Problem jest jeszcze taki, że po tym prologu wątek wraca dopiero w końcowym etapie FFa. Aż do tamtego momentu akcja skupia się na czymś zupełnie innym, gdzieniegdzie są jakieś sugestie co do wydarzeń w Vulcanusie, ale są one tak znikome (to chyba głównie jednozdaniowe wstawki), że równie dobrze mogłoby ich nie być. Jeśli zaś chodzi o samo wyjaśnienie wątku, o ten cały układ Kaiia, to wrócę do niego przy okazji oceniania postaci. Dobra, co tam jeszcze. Mini-wątek Jallera w lesie, sprawa z podpalaniem rezerwatu koniec końców nie została rozwiązana i służy tylko za wygodny wytrych fabularny, by przenieść Jallera akurat tam, gdzie są nasi bohaterowie. I to trochę zgrzyta. Gdyby poświęcić mu chwilę chociażby na wyjaśnienie podpalania, to wrażenie, że scena służy właśnie za fabularny skrót, byłoby na pewno mniejsze. Ogólnie mam wrażenie, że opowiadanie jest kontynuacją jakiegoś innego, albo którymś FFem z kolei. Bo to nie wygląda tak, jakby te zdarzenia, o których mówią w FFie i do których nawiązują, były jakimś foreshadowingiem, tajemnicą, którą mam odkryć później. Nie, to wygląda tak, jakbym ja miał już o tych zdarzeniach wiedzieć, jakby one już zostały przedstawione gdzie indziej. Mimo to tylko ten FF został opublikowany, nawet na waszej stronie 123 Baba Jaga patrzy jest tylko ono. Także no, jakiekolwiek potencjalne braki w wiedzy i rozumieniu świata przedstawionego nie są moją winą. Teraz postacie. Zacznę od tego, że jest tu mnóstwo postaci wziętych z kanonu. Przy ocenie użytych kanonicznych postaci trudno nie patrzeć przez pryzmat tego, jakie one były w, no, kanonie, jak zostały przedstawione w odniesieniu do swoich kanonicznych pojawień, w przeciwieństwie do zwyczajowej oceny nowej, autorskiej postaci. Wiadomo. Tu na FB w późniejszej fazie (?) chyba nikt nie używał kanonicznych postaci, z wyjątkiem tych bardziej "wpływowych" na świat, jak przywódca Mrocznych Łowców czy Artakha. Pewnie dlatego, że łatwo jest je zepsuć, czy coś. A tutaj? Marendar to pierwszy zgrzyt. No bo ogólnie wziąłeś jego jedyną definiującą cechę - to, że istniał po to, by zabijać Toa - i ją olałeś. Zrobiłeś z niego tyrana i despotę, który tutaj zamiast zabić Toa - co, jak już wspomniałem przed chwilą, jest jego jedyną cechą z kanonu - przetrzymuje go i chce za niego okup (już nawet nie mówiąc o tym, że parę linijek dialogowych później torturuje go w sposób, o którym sam mówi, że może go zabić, tym samym zabierając mu szansę na zdobycie okupu). Wybaczyłbym to, gdyby FF jakoś to wyjaśnił, ale niestety tego nie robi. Ja wiem, ja wiem, że nie miał on żadnej zarysowanej osobowości w kanonie i pozostawiało to pole do popisu, ale jeśli bierzesz jakąś kanoniczną postać, ignorujesz jej kluczowe cechy i robisz z nią coś zupełnie innego, to pozostaje pytanie - dlaczego po prostu nie stworzyć nowej postaci? Bo o to właśnie chodzi, że "Marendar" jest Marendarem tylko z imienia. A jego ostatnia rozmowa z Jallerem, która miała, zakładam, rzucić światło na jego motywacje, mi się nie podobała - ta nagła zmiana w zachowaniu nie pasowała, była zbyt gwałtowna i poza ich charakterami. Dalej. Jerbraz, członek Zakonu Mata Nui, notabene prawej organizacji mającej szerzyć dobro, jest sadystycznym psychopatą, który chce torturować i zabić jakiegoś typka, bo ten nie był w stanie od razu dać mu jakichś tam widgetów, a Krakua, Toa, który przestrzega Kodeksu, a więc gardzi zabijaniem, gapi się na to i ciśnie z tego bekę. :l Z kolei Jaller to, i nie boję się użyć tego określenia, arogancki kutas. I przez niego czytanie tego FFa było męczarnią. Na początku jeszcze nie było tak źle, ale później, gdzieś przy porwaniu Kaiia, zaczęły się jego jęki i płacze. I po raz kolejny - ja rozumiem, rozumiem, że jego wewnętrzny konflikt i zachowania mają pokazywać, jak dotknęła go śmierć jego towarzyszy, rozumiem ten zamiar. Ale jeśli zamierza się pokazać zmagania bohatera z porażką, ze stratą, to trzeba dbać o umiar, bo inaczej łatwo popaść w przesadę. I tak jest właśnie tutaj. Nie lubię rzucać tym określeniem, bo myślę, że często jest nadużywane, ale Jaller jest po prostu edgy - ze wszystkich postaci jest największą królową dramatu (do tego jeszcze wrócę), a jego zachowanie leci po sinusoidzie - raz jest wściekły i zły na wszystko, potem się już z tym pogodził i uspokoił, potem znowu jest wściekły, potem znowu się z tym pogodził i tak w kółko. A najgorsze jest to, że ten motyw utrzymuje się aż do końcówki FFa. A sceny gniewu to też bolączka. Jaller był gotowy zranić i zabić swoich towarzyszy, bo był wściekły, a oni się z nim nie zgadzali \( ._.)/ Jakoś po śmierci Matoro tak mu nie odbijało. A jeszcze później ci geniusze z Zakonu wybrali go na generała. Niestabilnego emocjonalnie psychopatę :l Jaller jest niesympatyczną postacią w takim stopniu, że najbardziej satysfakcjonującym dla mnie momentem w całym FFie była scena, w której umarł. Podsumowując, kanoniczne postacie zostały tu zajechane. Może jedynymi wyjątkami są Zaria, ale to może dlatego, że zdążył wcześnie umrzeć, i Helryx, która po prostu... była i tyle. A nie, chwila, nie zdążył umrzeć, bo plot twist. Ta, nie podobało mi się to, jak dla mnie ten zwrot akcji jest słaby, to tylko tani shock value i pokazuje, że niektóre dramaty i płacze, które musiałem przeczytać, były na nic. Co gorsza, ten zwrot akcji na nic nie wpłynął, po prostu Zaria przeżył i tyle. Jakby na przykład pojawienie się Zarii pomogło w uspokojeniu Jallera i pozwoliłoby mu W KOŃCU pogodzić się z całym swoim emocjonalnym szajsem, to, cóż, dalej zwrot akcji by mi zgrzytał, ale przynajmniej mógłbym powiedzieć, że przysłużył się fabule. No, skoro postacie z kanonu mamy za sobą, przyjrzyjmy się autorskim bohaterom. Może zanim przejdę do pojedynczych postaci, to powiem trochę ogólnie o głównej obsadzie FFa. Problem jest taki, że jej znaczna większość to wspomniane już wcześniej królowe dramatu. Ciągle się kłócą, płaczą na siebie nawzajem, cisną po sobie, nawet dochodzi do poważnych bójek, a potem zachwycają się sobą nawzajem. Dwubiegunówka? No i jeszcze chyba każdy, KAŻDY facet z ekipy poza wspaniałym Zarią, niech Wielki Duch ma go w swojej opiece, rzucił tekstem w stylu "Wy nie wiecie jak to jest!!!". Rozumiem jedną kłótnię przy jakimś kluczowym dla fabuły momencie, ale tych było zdecydowanie za dużo, a po jękach Jallera wcale nie miałem niedosytu :v To też część większego problemu, mianowicie - relacji między naszymi bohaterami. Myślę, że wiąże się on silnie z innymi problemami, o których już mówiłem, czyli tempie akcji i braku build-upu. Chodzi o to, że te postacie dopiero co się poznały, nie wydarzyło się między nimi nic szczególnego, ale z jakiegoś powodu są traktowani przez narrację i fabułę jako zaprawieni we wspólnym boju przyjaciele, którzy są gotowi skoczyć za sobą w ogień. Tylko, że nie ma się tego wrażenia, jakby faktycznie tak było. No ok, dość o ogóle, czas o... szczególe? Trudno powiedzieć coś ciekawego o Zapomnianym vel Makucie Jhanesie vel Makucie Jhanuszu. Niby stanowił część głównej obsady, ale opowiadanie nie skupiało się na nim szczególnie. Nie mi oceniać, czy to dobrze, czy źle. Bywał irytujący przy swoich wybuchach, ale na pewno, zdecydowanie, ani troszeczkę nie tak bardzo jak Jaller. Zauważyłem tylko, i jest to tylko obserwacja, a nie narzekanie, że narracja wielokrotnie podkreślała, jaki z niego pesymista, i to często w momentach, w których... nic na to nie wskazywało. W sensie Jhanes coś tam powiedział, co nie brzmiało pesymistycznie, a narrator wyskakiwał z czymś w stylu "Oczywiście Zapomniany dalej nie zrezygnował ze swojego pesymizmu" czy coś w ten deseń. Nie jest to żaden problem, wada, czy coś, to po prostu taka rzecz, na którą zwróciłem uwagę i która mnie w sumie ciekawi, bo koniec końców nic szczególnego z tego nie wyszło (?). Zakładam, może, że miało się to przysłużyć jego, powiedzmy, character arcowi, który zwieńczył tekst o szklance w połowie pełnej. To by było nawet w porządku, ale ponieważ FF nie skupił się na postaci Zapomnianego, to ten potencjalny character arc wypada niestety blado, a szkoda. Kaiha jest najlepszą z postaci tego FFa. Jako jedyna z głównej paczki nie wrzeszczy w rytm CRAWLING IN MY SKIN, THESE WOUNDS THEY WILL NOT HEEAAAL i zachowuje spokój. Dzięki. Bogu. To, co mi zgrzytało, to jak szybko przekonała się do swoich nowych towarzyszy, ale o relacjach już mówiłem wyżej. Tu jednak wydarzenia aż proszą się, by zwolnić i pozwolić Kaihi/Kaisze (?) się wykazać - po jej debiucie w mieście fabuła mogła na chwilę skupić się na niej, wyjaśnić, co w ogóle tam robiła, pokazać jak sobie radzi, ogólnie trochę zbudować jej postać. To była idealna okazja. Podobnie znikąd wziął się wątek, że Kaii jest jej idolem. Tak po prostu nagle w jakimś momencie, zupełnie jakby jej się akurat wtedy przypomniało, mówi, że jest jej idolem, ale wcześniej, gdy się spotkali po raz pierwszy, słowem się nie odezwała. Ale nie patrząc na to, na tle pozostałych bohaterów była sympatyczna i rezolutna, poza momentami, w których występowała w scenie z Kaiiem, bo wtedy robiło jej się mokro między nogami, zachowywała się płaczliwie, ba, nawet miała swój wybuch gniewu, którego brak przecież wyróżniał ją od pozostałych. No i płakała, dosłownie, i jęczała, że nie może sobie poradzić, i że nie jest tak dobra jak Kaii. To było słabe i zabijało jej osobowość. Skoro już przy tym jesteśmy - wszyscy zachwycają się Kaiiem. Wszyscy. Kaiha płacze nie raz, że nigdy nie będzie tak dobra jak on, a Jaller, który brał udział w poszukiwaniach Maski Życia, przyczynił się do wskrzeszenia Wielkiego Ducha i jakby nie patrzeć ocalenia całego znanego im wtedy wszechświata uważał, że Kaii był dla niego wzorem do naśladowania. Niby dlaczego? Jeśli inne postacie zachwycają się protagonistą, a nic nie usprawiedliwia tego i nie pokazuje, dlaczego tak jest, to wygląda to po prostu na klasyczne "zachwycają się nim, bo jest głównym bohaterem". Bo jaki Kaii jest? Jest pyszałkowaty, przechwala się, próbuje na siłę pokazać, że jest nie wiadomo jak dobry w tym co robi. A ponadto wymordował niewinnych w imię jakiejś umowy z Makutą (do której niebawem przejdziemy). O właśnie, pogadajmy chwilę o tym. Nikomu to nie przeszkadza, w sensie zarówno Kaiha, jak i Jaller pogardzają tym, co Kaii zrobił w przeszłości, ale w dalszym ciągu nie przeszkadza im to go wielbić. Problem jest właśnie taki, że nie widać ku temu powodów - Kaii nie zrobił w tym FFie niczego godnego uwagi, a jakiekolwiek jego zasługi z przeszłości (poza mordem niewinnych), jeśli były, to nie zostały chyba nawet wspomniane, dlatego motyw "wszyscy zachwycają się głównym bohaterem, bo nim jest" jest wyraźny. Nie podoba mi się to, a przede wszystkim źle służy samej postaci, która też, moim zdaniem, przez coś takiego traci. Bo ogólnie sam Kaii (który przez imię kojarzy mi się z Królową Śniegu) jest niezbyt interesującą postacią. A szkoda. Gdyby opowiadanie skupiło się na nim trochę bardziej, pokazywało co jakiś czas jego rozterki z przeszłości (a nie tylko na początku, i przy końcówce), to bardzo by na tym skorzystał. Bo tak to jest trochę nijaki, a przekonania innych bohaterów, którzy ledwo go poznali, że jest świetny, mi nie wystarczą. Myślę, że Kaii potrzebuje jakiegoś występu solo, który pozwoliłby mu zabłyszczeć. Wspomnę jeszcze, że wątek romantyczny nie jest szczególnie przekonujący, w sensie te postacie znają się dość krótko, ale Kaii już stwierdził, że Kaiha jest dla niego najważniejsza na świecie. Moim zdaniem można było zostawić w tym FFie subtelny zalążek ich relacji, a dopiero potem, w kolejnych opowiadaniach, pozwolić mu dojrzeć. O, i tutaj zatrzymajmy się przy umowie Kaiia z Makutą, która w mojej ocenie jest... głupia? I nie działa? Nie znam szczegółów, bo ich tu nie ma, ale rozumiem, że Kaii miał wzniecić wojnę, zabijając niewinnych Agori, a potem swoich towarzyszy (nie wiem po co w sumie), a w zamian Makuta miał oszczędzić jego wioskę? Mam rozumieć, że Kaii, członek Zakonu Mata Nui, który potrafił w tajemnicy przed wszystkimi zabić każdą istotę, która wiedziała o lokalizacji Artakhi, nie potrafił załatwić Ko-Metru jakiejś ochrony przy pomocy choćby organizacji, do której należy? Tak jak zrobili to w tym FFie z Po-Metru? Chociaż, kto wie, skoro w jednym momencie nie ma wygodnie dla fabuły ochrony umysłu, którą ma każdy członek, to może nie przyszło mu to do głowy. Ale tak już poważnie - nie wiem, może kryje się za tą umową coś jeszcze, ale z tymi informacjami, które mam po tym FFie, stwierdzam, że Kaii postąpił nie tyle głupio, co nielogicznie. No i dziwne, że nikt z Zakonu, choćby i sama Helryx, nie zastanowił się, co się stało z ekipą Kaiia, którą wtedy wymordował. Chyba, że coś mi umknęło. No dobrze, jak na razie mówiłem o tym, co według mnie nie działa w FFie z konstruktywnego (?) punktu widzenia, ale jest coś, za co muszę cię/was/wuteva zjechać. Wskrzeszenie Teridaxa to beznadziejne rozwiązanie, pozbawione ambicji i pomysłu. Teridax był głównym złolem całej pierwszej generacji Bio, praktycznie za każdą linią złoczyńców w serii krył się właśnie on, w końcu po 9-10 latach udało się go pokonać na dobre i zabić, zwieńczając tym samym i kończąc najważniejszy konflikt w serii, który trwał od jej początków. Wszystkie zmagania bohaterów były w jakimś stopniu spowodowane przez niego i te zmagania w końcu zakończyły się ich sukcesem. Ale nie, iksdedede, wskrześmy go, tym samym kompletnie pozbywając się tego ostatniego zwycięstwa, i zamiast stworzyć własnego antagonistę, pokazać, dlaczego jest zagrożeniem dla naszych bohaterów, również wykreować go jako postać, nie, wskrześmy Teridaxa. Bo przecież Teridax to najlepszy złoczyńca Bio i jak będzie złoczyńcą w naszej historii to od razu będzie widać, że to sirius biznes i z automatu będzie dobrym antagonistą. Nie. Dobra, wyżaliłem się trochę, idźmy dalej. Jeśli chodzi o podsumowanie dla postaci, to jest miernie. Z ról epizodycznych Proti był jeszcze w porządku. Natomiast Kaiha, jak mówiłem, była z nich najlepsza, choć no nie jest to jakiś wyczyn. Mimo to chętnie przeczytałbym opowiadanie z nią w roli głównej, o tym, jak - mimo, że chciała odpocząć od walk - wciąż stara się być coraz lepszą łuczniczką, by w końcu dogonić swojego idola. Bo jej postać ma zadatki na kogoś o wiele bardziej interesującego, na pewno bardziej niż jej koledzy z tutejszej drużyny, i wypadłaby lepiej, gdyby nie jej momenty słabości przy Kaiiu. Jeśli mógłbym coś doradzić, to radziłbym ograniczyć ilość kanonicznych postaci, albo w ogóle ją zminimalizować, dzięki czemu opowiadanie będzie mogło skupić się na tych nowych, autorskich bohaterach. Jeśli kanoniczne postacie mają się pojawiać, to niech stanowią tło, niech będą elementem świata przedstawionego, który łączy wasz projekt z kanonem G1 Bio. Oczywiście wiem, że projekt już ma inne założenia, choćby całą sprawę z Teridaxem, ale to tylko moja sugestia, z której możecie (lub nie) skorzystać wedle własnej woli. Zatrzymam się na chwilę przy dialogach, które no, nie są za dobre. To znaczy, nie mówię, że zawsze, ale często są takie momenty, jak postacie rzucają tekstami typu "stary", "koleś" i tak dalej. Niektóre z tych kwestii brzmią żenująco nawet w naszych, ludzkich standardach, a co dopiero w kontekście Bio. Z drugiej strony postacie gadają też coś w rodzaju "dowódco", "towarzyszu" a hymn Związku Radzieckiego rozbrzmiewa gdzieś w tle, co wypada z kolei teatralnie. Dialogi więc popadają ze skrajności w skrajność i jakoś nigdy nie mogą utrzymać się na dłużej w obszarze złotego środka. Opisy to zdecydowanie najlepsza część FFa, ale i tu nie obyło się bez potknięć. Przez większość czasu naprawdę dają radę, ale są pewne rzeczy, które przejawiały się przez całość opowiadania. Pierwsza z nich to jakieś słowa, wyrażenia, których używasz w cudzysłowie. Wygląda to tak, jakbyś miał problem ze stworzeniem opisu, albo dobraniem słowa, i daniem wyrazu w cudzysłów próbujesz zatuszować problem, zamiast go rozwiązać. A możliwości masz wiele, w dobie internetu możesz sobie poszukać jakichś odpowiedników w sieci, możesz się poradzić swoich kumpli z tego całego projektu, w końcu po coś w nim są. Są też gorsze przykłady, jak chociażby "naparzać", czy "sfajczył", bo to słowa potoczne, które mogłaby powiedzieć jakaś postać, a nie narrator. Zamiast "naparzać" mogłoby być "bić"/"walczyć", zamiast "sfajczył" - "spopielił" i takie tam, od razu wygląda lepiej i rzetelniej. Dodam też, że niektóre z tych słów w cudzysłowach wcale nie muszą w nich być. W ten sposób, większa część rzeki została szybko „opróżniona”. Choćby tutaj cudzysłów jest zbędny, a zdanie bez niego nie wygląda dziwniej, czy coś. Inny problem opisów jest taki, że często są przesadnie teatralne, pompatyczne, przez co sztuczne. Czasami piękno tkwi w prostocie, a jakieś przesadne konstrukcje, które nie wiem co mają pokazywać, wyglądają momentami nawet śmiesznie i wyprowadzają z jakiejkolwiek immersji. Kolejną rzeczą jest to, że za często używasz przecinków tam, gdzie nie są potrzebne. Wydaje mi się, ale nie jestem pewien, że problem ten był wyraźniejszy w pierwszych rozdziałach. Mimo wszystko był. Już tu mieliśmy takiego, co nadużywał przecinki, ale zniknął :( Myślę, że proste zaznajomienie się z zasadami stawiania przecinków zniwelowałoby ten problem. Mimo to opisy naprawdę mają potencjał, przy czytaniu prologu chociażby nic nie zapowiadało tych problemów, o których pisałem wyżej. Jeśli tylko ograniczyłbyś te sztuczne, teatralne sformułowania i, o właśnie, nie przesadzał tak z niektórymi opisami walk (często są po prostu zbyt szczegółowe, jakbyś chciał opisać każdą pojedynczą sekundę starcia, a to potrafi znużyć i zachęcić do pomijania akapitów), to sądzę, że automatycznie byłoby o niebo lepiej. Jest też sporo innych, pomniejszych błędów, np. Battera zamiast Baterra (i to nie były jednorazowe przypadki, tylko ciągle tak pisałeś; coś tam niby mówiłeś, że zostało to poprawione, ale najwidoczniej nie u nas), jednym z takich błędów, który zapamiętałem jest pisanie "po za tym", zamiast "poza tym". No i jeszcze Trzy Prawa to nie Jedność, Lojalność, Przeznaczenie, tylko Jedność, Obowiązek, Przeznaczenie. Normalnie pewnie i mógłbym niektóre z nich wybaczyć, ale to w końcu projekt wieloosobowy, więc przeprowadzenie korekty przez kilka osób było bardziej niż proste. Są też inne rzeczy, o których mógłbym wspomnieć, ale tu już byłbym po prostu czepliwy, a i tak nie wpłynęły one mocno na ocenę. Wiem, że wygląda to tak, jakbym mocno skrytykował tego FFa, ale myślę, że jest tutaj potencjał na coś o wiele lepszego, który tylko trzeba wydobyć i doszlifować. Wszystkie uwagi, które zawarłem w ocenie, są po to, by pomóc. Tak czy inaczej, czekam na kolejne opowiadania solowy FF Kaihy, jesteś mi to winien i liczę na to, że moja ocena jakoś się przyda w ich pisaniu. Pozdrawiam cieplutko, Tenenene